Sick Inside
by AlLiThElLaMaLuVeR
Summary: once Troy and Gabi go separate ways after high school who will be the one to bring them back together or was it just not meant to be Troyella and Chaylor
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Once Gabi and Troy go their separate ways after high school who will be the one to bring them back together in the end or are they just not meant to be

Disclaimer: I don't own HMS or its characters but it would be so cool if I did. I don't own the Knights, Lakers, or any of the songs except for the ones I say I made up. Really I don't own much except for the people places and songs I have made up   
Chapter 1:

Gabi's POV: "What about this Gabi?" Taylor said holding up a small stuffed bear.

"He gave it to me the night of the after party" I said taking it and stuffing it in a bag full of stuffed animals, pictures, CD's, movies ,and jewelry

"Which one?" she said looking through a small pile.  
"The one after we won the scholastic decathlon, he won the championships, and we get Arnold and Minnie" I said frowning a bit "And this?" she said handing me a small golden heart locket. I took it from her and examined it. I opened it and squinted to see the two small pictures inside. One of me and one of Troy. I stared at it a few minutes before tears started welling up in my eyes. I flipped over the heart and looked down at the print on it.

'Love Always -Troy' it read. This time the tears didn't stall, they came gushing out like rain drops on a hot humid Florida day (a/n yea I know weird comparison )

"Oh Gabi" Taylor said patting my back sympathetically. "Here" she said un-entwining the gold chain from my finger, and taking it away. She was about to put it in the bag full of anything that could possibly remind me of Troy.

"No!" I said grabbing for her hand "I…I…I want to k…keep it" I stuttered

"Uh…..ok…..hey Gabs I think its enough of this tonight" she said looking around at our now almost empty dorm.

"Yeah I guess so" I shrugged.

"Ok well I'm gonna go get a shower, and if you need me just remember I'm in that room right there." she said pointing to the bathroom.

"Ok well I gotta go get something from the store" I said taking my keys off the holder me and Taylor put in when we moved in.

"What do you need to get?" she said as she looked through her clothes trying to find just the right outfit.

"Uh……..female hygiene products" I said a little unsurely "Uh…..oh oh oh got ya" Taylor said "Well go go hurry!" she said pushing me out the door "bubye now" she said before closing the door on my face

Troy's POV:  
"Bolton get your head in the game!" my coach yelled at me "no no no! its fake right not left! How many times do I have to tell you! We have a game agaist the Knights and we are counting on you to bring the Lakers to victory! and if you keep it up they will know each and every move we make and then we won't be able to win now will we?"

"No coach" I said taking a big breath and letting it out slowly

"And Danforth you look like you have been spending to much time around that girl...uh Taylor. You can go after the ball you know! You dont have to stand around like some sissy being afraid the ball might hurt poor widdle chaddy! Come on you to Get your head in the game!"

Coach said to fake right and break left watch it for the pick and keep an eye on defense

gotta run the give and take the ball to the hole but dont be afraid to shoot the out side J

just keep ya head in the game just keep ya head in the game and dont be afraid to shoot the outside J just keep ya head in the game

ya gotta getcha head in the game we get our get our get our head in the game...

"Gosh shut up! nobody wants to hear you sing that stupid song!" one of our team mates yelled

"Why dont you shut up for once Robert!" Chad yelled

"Never!" he said as he threw the ball at my face I scrabled to catch it before it hit me

"Hey! Hey! Hey! split it up you three is this a basketball team or a boxing match?"

"A team" we all said in unison

"Right! and you have to remember that! Got it! good! I think thats enough practice for tonight, go hit the showers!" coach yelled

"Yes coach Jackson" we all said with a sigh of relief (a/n I think thats the Lackers coachs name) We all started walking to the locker room.

"Dude are you ok?" Chad asked "Yea sure just thinking about this dream I had last night..." 

Dream: "Look Gabriella Im really sorry"

"No! you left me once you broke my heart. I can never forgive you for that Now go, go off with your little basketball boys. They need you unlike me!" Gabriella stormed off

"Wait Gabi! I..I..I'll quit basketball I'll leave them all I need is you!"

"No Troy! you dont need me because if you did you would have never left me now go out there and show them that you love them more then me. Thats what they want they want you Troy. They keep screaming your name! now just go play and leave me alone!" she said as she walked out of a room , out a door and away.

I started crying I had nothing that I loved more then Gabriella and now I lost her... 

but wait, this wasn't a dream. Everything actually happened that way. Those words, those were her exact words and I dont think I could ever forgive myself for leaving her in the first place.

"Oh...well...why dont you come with me and Tay tonight. We're going out to that new Italian place down the road from where her dorm is. You can bring Sharpay I bet she would love to come." Chad suggested

"Yea..ok sounds fun" Me and Sharpay have been together ever since Gabi refused to ever speak to me again. She was the only one there for me when she left. Sharpay has really gotten better, she doesn't yell at everyone in her path and she actually smiles at things other then seeing herself in the mirror. I guess nobody just ever gave her a chance they just jumped to conclusions about her.

"Ok uh...then lets get going I told her I would come pick her up at 6." Chad said as he shook his sweaty head or hair sending little droplets over everyone around us. Robert shot him a dirty look and Chad just smiled in accomplishment

"K lets go then I'll have to call Sharpay then pick her up which will take about...half a hour" Chad just smirked as we walked out the door. 

Gabi's POV:

Knock knock "Gabs will you get that" I heard Taylor call from the bathroom. I had just gotten home from the store a few minutes before hand.

"Sure" I said as a walked over to the door and opened it wide to show three well known faces. One I noticed as Chad, but the other two are ones that I would rather not know. Troy and Sharpay. So I did the first thing that came to mind I slammed the door right in their faces.

"Gabi!" Chad yelled "What did you do that for"

Troy's POV:

Oh my, was that Gabriella!

Chad's POV:

Oh gosh, how could I forget that Gabriella and Taylor share a dorm 

Gabi's POV:

Omegosh omegosh omegosh 

It was them. It was him. He's back. Oh no!

What am I going to do. I just slammed the door in their faces.

"Gabi come on open it back up I'm here to get Tay!" Chad yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come on Gabi what's wrong, Chad was just coming to get me……." Taylor said as she opened the door. She saw Troy and Sharpay and her jaw droped.

I ran right to my almost empty room and cried. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gabi's POV:

"Gabi come on come out!" Taylor screamed through the door "I'm sorry I didn't know Chad was bringing him" she said him with a bit of a attitude.

"Yea but he did and there is nothing to do about it. So just let me stay in here stay away from him" I put the same rude emphasis on him as Taylor did

"Fine whatever……" there was a short silence "oh and Chad says he's sorry he should have thought before inviting Tro…. I mean you know who"

"yea but he didn't and now he's here probably listening to this conversation and just smirking at how upset he can make me" I said under my breath

"You know that's not true Gabriella" I heard Troy's voice call out

"yea whatever just go away" I said as I stood up and walked to my dresser. I looked around in the drawer looking for a pair of pajamas to put on after they all left.

"Ok well bye Gabi….." I heard all four of them say before the door clicked shut.

I rolled my eyes and opened my door. I walked out into our little area where we had a living room like place combined with a bar counter like thing with cabinets ,a small fridge ,and a microwave. Our dorm looked a lot like a hotel room. Anyway, I walked out with a black t-shirt that said "Scholastic Decathlon Champions '2005'(a/n I'm not sure if this is the real year any of this went on but I'm guessing either that or 2006 but who cares that's why its called fan FICTION right I mean its fiction oh never mind) and a pair of light pink girls night boxers and into our small bathroom. I tossed my pajamas on the floor and turned on the shower. I took a long warm shower and put on my pajamas.

Troy's POV:

Oh gosh I feel so bad now. I cant believe I actually saw her again. I thought I would only ever see her in my dreams.

"Are you ok my Troyey" Sharpay said as she gave me puppy eyes

"Yea I'm great. Better then ever" I said with a bit of a attitude.

"Its ok Gabi's probably ok, she usually is. She usually ends up just moving on. Its forgive and forget with that girl." she said looking into my eyes. She must have noticed the pain in them when she said she always forgives and forgets "well most the time anyway….."

"yea I guess…….hey do you guys mind if I take a walk?" I asked looking around at the small table the four of us were sitting at.

"Sure" the three said in unison

I got up from the table and took my brown leather jacket off the back of the seat. Then walked out the door, ignoring all of the waiters and waitresses asking me if I need anything.

Sharpay's POV:

How did I know this would happen. He still loves her no matter how much he says he loves me. I mean yea this might be going against the life list of me.

Sharpays Life List 1.Me and Ryan are twins no matter how much it annoys me 2.Everyone wants to be me 3.Everyone loves me 4.Me and Ryan are the best singers and actors in all of East High this one already got ruined 5.You don't wear white after spring 6.Me and Troy are the perfect couple and will be together forever 7.I should never try to out mascara on my lower eye lashes (a/n believe me it hurts when you get mascara in your eye)  
8.Zeke can cook really good cookie 9.Kelsi can stand up for herself

Yea well it's a long list that goes on for a while but as you can see I always have thought me and Troy would be perfect together. I need to make something new on my list -just because I think something doesn't make it true

I really hope I can find a way to get those two back together. Yes I know I have changed.

Gabi's POV:

Wow. I just had gotten into my pajamas and then started watching T.V. Well there is nothing on!

Everything seems like it has something related to basketball or Troy. Or it's a soap which I really would rather not watch. So I decided to turn on the news where they were showing the Lakers coach. Coach Jackson or something like that.

"Coach Jackson what do you have to say about the upcoming game against the Knights" a reporter said as he shoved a microphone at his face

" We will win of course!" the coach said showing a wide smile "Why do you think that coach" another reporter asked

"One word…..Bolton" he said nodding knowingly

I immediately turned off the T.V. and walked into my room where I fell asleep a few minutes later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people thx so much for all the reviews I3 them all ok well anyway here's chapter 3!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Gabi's POV:

The next morning I woke up to Taylor shaking me.

"Whoa where's the fire" I joked

"No fire, but I think you seem to forget we have to go do a demonstration for that elementary school down the road from here." Taylor said as she ran around looking for her shoes

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that. Ok well give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready to go." I said as a jumped out of my bed and into my small walk in closet. A few minutes later I came out wearing a light pink and brown flowered skirt with a light pink top (a/n well I cant really explain it but I'm trying to describe the outfit she was wearing when her and Troy were singing breaking free in the movie) and my black heels (also the one's she always wearing in the movie).

"Wow that was fast" Taylor said as she handed me my lab coat and we walked out to her sliver Ford Explorer. "So me and Chad were going to go out again tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. You know to make up for last night"

"Oh uh……..sure" I shrugged

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor's POV:

Yes! She said yes! This is all part of one of Sharpay's plans but if its to get Gabi happy again I'm totally in. Its hard to believe how much nicer Sharpay has become. I mean she always has been mean but now she just seems like she wants to help so I guess we're going along with it. She told me to call her when I got an answer so I'm going to call her once we get to this elementary school.

Ok good we just got here.

"Hey Gabs do you mind if I make a real quick call?" I said as we climbed out of my car

"Oh sure go ahead" she said with a small smile

"Ok ill be right back" I said as I walked off till I got a good ways away from Gabi then I went to the phone book on my cell and found Sharpay's number. I hit call and soon I heard it ring.

"Hello" I heard Sharpay's voice chime into my ear

"Hey Sharpay its Taylor."

"Oh good so what did she say?" she said sounding excited

"She said ok"

"Great ok now all you got to do is call Chad and tell him. I'm gonna call Troy and ask him if he wants to go out tonight as in alone." she said sounding like she actually knew what she's was doing.

"Ok is that all?"

"Almost I need you guys to go to that one place "Chicks bar and karaoke" I think its called and at exactly 7:00 meet me in the girls bathroom."

"Ok is that all?"

"Yep" she assured me "See you tonight" I heard the phone click. Then I called Chad and told him about everything. He agreed and then we got off.

I walked back over to where Gabi was waiting and we made our way into the school.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's POV:

"Hey are you ok dude you've been …..weird lately" Chad said coming up beside me

"Yea yea just great just thinkin about something"

"Gabi?" he smiled a bit to himself

"ye……..I mean no! I have Sharpay. Gabi left me and won't talk to me" I said trying not to sound guilty

"Well yea only after you left her….."

FLASHBACK:

"Troy I got in!" Gabi yelled as she ran down the hallway "Got into where?" I asked

"Harvard! Tay got in too! Isn't it great!" she said jumping up and down

"Yea its great" I felt something in my stomach turn. "But I thought you guys were going to go to Duke with me and Chad"

"What…your not happy….." she said her eyes watering up " But…but…….but we tried so hard to get in………..and……..and…….and I thought you would be happy" she stuttered

"Oh I am I just thought you two were coming with us……" I said "and today's the last day of high school there's nothing we can do about it now……."

"But Troy I wanted to go to Harvard………I've been wanting to ever since I started first grade. Everyone in my family has gone to Harvard……" she said as I tried to pull her into a hug she immediately pulled away.

"Troy…..I cant…..I..I….I have to go to class just promise me you will write or call " she said leaving as the bell rang.

"I promise"

I tried to talk to her the rest of the day but she would just breeze by as if I wasn't there.

And that was the last time I saw her. I got calls from her and emails and letters, but I never answered. Then one day she was with a few of her friends at movie. I was with Chad while he was visiting Taylor and that's when it happened. The event that's been haunting my dreams ever since………..

END FLASHBACK:

"Troy!" Chad shouted "Your phones ringing!"

I ran and picked it up. I knew I was hoping for Gabi but that would never happen

"Hi Troy" Sharpay's voice came through

"Oh hi sup?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight" she said with her quiet voice

"Uh…sure"

"Ok can we go to "Chicks bar and karaoke"?" she asked

"Sure what time?"

"uh…..6:45"

"Sounds good ok well got to go if were doing it then" I said looking up at the clock in mine and Chad's dorm

"Ok see you then"

"Bye" I pushed the off button and went into my room to look for something to wear.

-  
Gabi's POV:  
I slipped into the same red dress I wore the day of well everything…..(a/n the one she wore during we're all in this together) and my favorite black shoes. I curled my hair at the ends and out on a light coat of neutral makeup. Then I walked out to where Taylor was waiting for Chad.

We heard a knock on the door and Taylor swung the door open. To my relief it was just Chad standing there in a light blue shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"You two look great" Chad said smiling at us "Ok well then lets go…." he said as we headed out the door

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n what is Sharpay and why did Chad and Taylor get in on her plan. Find out soon. Reviews are loved and I would love some ideas thx guys!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Omg! I 3 u guys! Thx 4 all the reviews and I guess that's all So here's chapter4!J ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Troy's POV:

"My dear" I said holding my arm out to Sharpay. She smiled and hit me in the back of the head.

"Ok lets go" she said as she looked over what I was wearing. A light green shirt with black pants and brown black shoes "You know I bet you Ryan has a hat that would match that perfectly"

"oh really well we will just have to stop at his house and get that won't we" I joked

"Oh sure lets drive all the way to Maine just to get a hat from my brother" she joked back "well anyway lets go" 

"k" I said as I helped her into my black BMW convertible. We drove off till we got to 'Chicks Bar and Karaoke'.

"Looks cool" I said as I jumped out without opening the door and coming around to help Sharpay out.

"Come on Troy I'm not and old lady I can get out of a car by myself" she laughed

"How old are you again ma'am" I asked with a smile spreading across my face

"I'm only 20" she laughed "Same as you"

We laughed the rest of the way into the small diner like place. About 2 minutes after we got in Sharpay said she had to go to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay's POV:

I got up from the small booth we choose once we got in and walked towards the bathroom. On the way I made a small detour and went up to the bar making sure I was out of eyesight of Troy.

"Uh……hi are you Chick?" I asked a sorta greasy looking man.

"ye' I am can I help you" he grunted "Um….yea tonight at um…….7:25" I said looking down at my watch "I need you to have a small karaoke time. I need you to get me and another girl named Gabriella Montez to come up. She is a girl same age as me with long black hair and tan skin. Uh…. I need this song to play please" I said handing the man a CD I had made that had only two songs on it.

"Oh is that all little lady?" he said looking up a little

"yep" I said

"k no problemo" he said taking the CD and putting it in a unknown spot behind the bar

"Thank you" I said before making my way into the bathroom. When I got in a saw Taylor there waiting for me

"Is Gabi here?" I asked

"Yep"

"Good" I nodded "At 7:25 I have me and Gabi set up to sing"

"Wait you and Gabi, don't you mean Troy and Gabi?" she said her eyes getting wide

"Nope I mean me and Gabi….you'll see" I said when she gave me a questioning look

I looked down at my watch and saw it was now 7:20

"Oh crap we gotta get back" I said starting to hurry out of the bathroom

I got back to my seat by Troy right before the lights dimmed and Chick stepped up on the little stage where a karaoke machine was placed with two small TV's on every side of the stage. Little spot like lights started shining around the room. One landing on me the other on Gabriella.

When she saw me she looked really surprised. We both walked up onto the stage and took our place in front of two microphones.

"Sharpay what are you trying to do" she hissed so only I could hear. I just shrugged and smiled when the song started.

I started off singing

Me:  
I'm just a girl who kissed a boy who is love with someone else I didn't mean to feel the way I do it just happened by itself

And now I'm sick inside yea it makes me wanna cry I'm so sorry about last night yea it happened so fast but I wanted it to last In the moment it felt so right and now I'm sick inside

Gabi:  
He stopped by my house We were hanging out he was wondering where you are We went walking we were just talking When he kissed me by his car

Me:  
And now I'm sick inside yea it makes me wanna cry I'm so sorry about last night yea it happened so fast but I wanted it to last In the moment it felt so right now I'm sick inside Gabi:  
Now I'm stuck with feeling in the pit of my soul Guess I should have had a little self control I knew that It was wrong I admit it I wish there was a way that I could make it alright I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight Cause that would be a lie

Me:  
And now I'm sick inside yea it makes me wanna cry I'm so sorry about last night yea it happened so fast but I wanted it to last In the moment it felt so right but now I'm sick inside

Gabi:  
Now I'm sick inside Yea it makes me wanna cry In the moment it felt so right

Me:  
I'm just a girl who kissed a boy who Is in love….with….you

I said the last three words as I motioned for Troy to come up. He came up with a really confused look on his face.

"You two still love each other and we can all tell" I said to them

"Sharpay really……….."Troy whispered

"No Troy I can tell and so can Taylor and Chad. Now I have something for you two………" I said nodding at Chick ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n haha cliffhanger oh well I'm going to start working on the next chapter right away. And thx for all the reviews. I would love to hear some of ur ideas J) 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6 (the real chapter 6)

Sharpay's POV:

I nodded my head at Chick and a new song started to play. Gabi and Troy heard it and they both got all weird. Gabi started o silently cry and Troy seemed to get really shy.

I did have a choice of songs of course but we all knew this was a song they both seemed to like so this is the one I choose soon they started

Troy

Living in my own world didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance

Gabi

I never believed in what I couldn't see I never opened my heart to all the possibilities

Both

I know that something has changed never felt this way and right here tonight

This could be the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you oh

And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new

Troy

Now who'd ever thought we'd both be here tonight

Gabi

And the world looks so much brighter with you by my side

Both

I know that something has changed never felt this way I know it for real

This could be the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you oh

And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new

Troy

I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me

Ohhhhhhhhhhh yea

Both

I didn't know it before but now its easy to see ohhhhhhh

It's a start of some thing new

it feels so right to be here with you

and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new

That's it's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you oh

And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new something new

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi's POV:

I don't know what happened right then but I looked up at Troy and he was staring down at me. I smiled and one of his wide grins came across his face. He bent over and kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my face turning red. Suddenly I felt really hot. That's the last thing I remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's POV:

I bent down to kiss Gabi on the cheek but then something happened and she was on the floor. I quickly picked her up and yelled for someone to call a ambulance.

After a few minutes we heard the sirens coming and then we saw paramedics coming in with a stretcher. They loaded her onto it and then into the flashing truck. I got on with her.

"Sir who are you" one of the men said in a bored voice. I searched my head for a answer.

"I'm……I'm……..I'm her boyfriend" I said shrugging. Why oh why did I say that. Maybe Sharpay was right, maybe I still did love her.

"Ok well once we get to the hospital you'll have to wait in the waiting room till the doctor or nurse tells you, you can go in and see her. The doctor will tell you everything you will need to know" he said blinking a few times as we pulled into the hospital. They rushed her into the hospital and then into a room unknown to me. I of course did what the man told me to and sat in the waiting room.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was now 10:35.

"Holy crap" I said as I rubbed me eyes. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands.

"uh….sir are you the young man that came with miss Montez" I heard a voice above me. I immediately shot up to face a rather short brunette younger lady. She looked oddly familiar.

"uh….yea….is Gabi ok?" I said standing up

"Yes sir she just got very dehydrated and over heated" she explained "nothing serious. She just has a small bump on the back of her head where she hit the ground, a I.V. in her wrist, and a air mask." She explained. "Oh yes that's just to make sure she's breathing evenly, nothing horrible" she said when she saw the expression that spread across my face when she mentioned a air mask.

"oh good……." I said with a sigh of relief

"Would you like to go see her Mr……….." she said looking up at me

"Bolton, Mr. Bolton" I said nodding

"Ok Mr. Bolton……wait Bolton……as in Troy Bolton?" she said her brown eyes getting huge

"Yep" I said in a bored voice

"Kelsi! member me!" she practically yelled

"Oh my gawd! Kelsi as in the composer!"

"the one and only" she said laughing and pulling me into a hug "oh I've missed you…….wait does that mean that's………"

"yep its Gabi in there" I nodded

"oh well do you want to go in and see her?"

"sure" I said following Kelsi

"I still cant believe I get to see both of you after all these years" she said smiling

"Yea I know……..what happened?" I asked

"With…………what?"

"Your music thing….I thought you wanted to be a play writer"

"Oh that……well my mom didn't have enough money to send me to a good college that specializes in acting and such………" her voice trailed off

"Oh………well……….oh" I said at a lose of words

"Well here we are……" kelsi said pulling open a door and through the door there was a smallish bed that held Gabi.


End file.
